Kurai
Kurai |image1 = |-|Portrait= |-|Idle = |-|Walk = |-|Sprint = |health = 900 |speed = 13 / 36 |b_type = Breakthrough |faction = Purity |role = Rushdown }}Kurai Yagami, or simply Kurai, is a Rushdown class aligned with the Purity faction. Wielding Akatsumagi, an elegant katana enchanted with ice magic, Kurai excels at closing the gap in battle. His playstyle revolves around using the obtuse length of his sword and swift bursts of movement speed to nimbly engage the enemy. Although Kurai suffers from high endlag, his unparalleled air control and frightening speed can make him a lethal class if used right. After all, a sword is only as strong as the man who wields it. For learning how to play Kurai, consult the Kurai Guide. Passive Kurai can accumulate 3 "Stocks", displayed by an HUD on the right side of the screen. Stocks are filled by successfully landing SP1, SP3, and SP5 once. Depending on his amount of Stocks, Kurai's SP4, SP6, and SP8 will become increasingly effective. Kurai will consume all Stocks upon using one of these Specials. Universal Skills Guardbreak (GB) 100 damage, B Scaling, 8 second cooldown, requires 2 Heat (Ground/Air) - Kurai winds up and performs a sideways overhead slam with his sheath, Raisugen, smashing the opponent into the ground. Inflicts knockdown. Launcher (LC) 90 damage, B Scaling, 5 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Kurai quickly ascends with a rising slash and takes his opponent with him. Can be used more than once in a combo. Utilizes a soft magnet. Autocombos (AC) 'Light Autocombo (L.AC)' 4 inputs, 203 damage, A Scaling 'Heavy Autocombo (H.AC)' 3 inputs, 191 damage, B Scaling 'Jumping Autocombo (J.AC)' 3 inputs, 147 damage, A Scaling 'Jumping Heavy Autocombo (JH.AC)' 1 input, 80 damage, requires 1/2 Heat Specials (SP) 'SP1' 50 damage, A Scaling, 12 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Kurai horizontally swings Akatsumagi in a semi-circle in front of him, conjuring an array of icicles. Upon hit, apply the (-) Frozen debuff '''onto the opponent, freezing them in place for 2 seconds. Has high '''endlag. If performed in the air, Kurai swings Akatsumagi vertically instead, freezing the opponent without conjuring an array of icicles. SP2 9 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Kurai leaps back and teleports forwards a short distance. Kurai will gain iFrames for the duration. Kurai's reappearance depends on where he performs SP2. If performed on the ground, Kurai will reappear in the air. If performed in the air, Kurai will reappear on the ground. SP3 90 damage, B Scaling, 10 second cooldown (Air) - Kurai spins around midair and delivers a rapidly descending slash with Akatsumagi until hitting the ground, elegantly sheathing Akatsumagi afterwards. Has high endlag. Inflicts knockdown. Most commonly succeeded with Breakthrough. SP4 116 damage (165/201/227 with Stocks), 8 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Kurai flinches and places a hand on Akatsumagi, a white aura emanating from him for a moment. If Kurai is hit by a projectile, Kurai blurs towards the attacker and performs an instant spinning slash that encases the opponent in ice, before thawing them afterwards. Kurai will gain iFrames for the duration. For every Stock that Kurai has when successfully countering, he will perform one additional slash, for a total of four slashes maximum. SP5 94 damage, 14 second cooldown (Ground) - Kurai slams Raisugen into the ground, conjuring an icy field that brings forth enchanted pillars of ice. Has high startup. Upon hit, apply the (-) Movement decreased debuff, lowering the opponent's walkspeed by 8 ws. This flings the enemy upwards, but does not inflict hitstun. SP6 8 damage per hit (70 during dispersal), 13 second cooldown (Ground/Air) - Kurai generates a ring of spinning, ethereal ice daggers as projectiles around him. They inflict no hitstun, and do not deal damage when Kurai is either blocking or inflicted with hitstun. However, Kurai retains all abilities during this attack, and can increase damage during a combo by using SP6. After 6 seconds, the daggers will pause and disperse, jutting out to hit enemies before disappearing altogether. For every Stock that Kurai has when performing SP6, he will gain two extra ice daggers for a total of twelve daggers maximum. EX Specials SP7 300 damage, 20 second cooldown'', ''requires 3 Heat (Ground/Air) - Kurai enters a suspenseful windup with a blue dome illuminating around him. Kurai will gain iFrames for the duration. Finally, Kurai performs a flurry of slashes in the blink of an eye, the dome littered with his afterimages before he reappears to sheathe Akatsumagi. This cannot be blocked. Upon hit, Kurai will gain iFrames '''as he sheathes Akatsumagi. If this attack misses, Kurai will be completely vulnerable instead. If 'Mod1 '''is held, Kurai delays his attack right at the climax of his suspenseful windup, then performs the rest of it normally. This exists primarily to bait counters (i.e. Assailant SP5, Virtue Water SP3, etc.). ''(Although this EX Special is shaped like a sphere, its hitbox is square.) '''SP8 202 damage (226/288 with Stocks), 20 second cooldown, requires 3 Heat and 1 Stock (Ground) - Kurai takes a step forwards and bludgeons the opponent with Raisugen. Upon hit, Kurai will ensnare the opponent in ice before relentlessly slashing them with Akatsumagi. For every Stock Kurai has when performing SP8, his attack will be empowered: *If Kurai has 1 Stock, '''he will relentlessly slash the opponent normally and inflict reeling with a final swing of Akatsumagi. *If Kurai has '''2 Stocks, his assault is complemented with a barrage of ethereal ice daggers that impale the enemy. *If Kurai has 3 Stocks, he will freeze the opponent again with his final strike as a grid of ice daggers crashes down upon them. Inflicts knockdown instead of reeling. Skins Trivia *Kurai's Passive, Autocombos (excluding J.AC), Launcher, SP2, SP3, SP4, SP6, SP7 and SP8 are all directly inspired by Vergil from the action-adventure hack and slash series Devil May Cry. *During its development, Kurai's moveset became completely different than the one proposed in its class document. Thus, it was not used as a reference. *Kurai's SP4 was formerly able to counter both projectiles and magic. *Kurai's full name, Kurai Yagami, or 夜神暗い ("Yagami Kurai"), translates to multiple phrases, including "somber god" or "dark god of the night". *Kurai was originally supposed to have an Execution, but due to its developer, badsamaa, having severe burnout, the development of his Execution was postponed indefinitely. Category:Classes Category:Purity Category:Rushdown Category:Breakthrough Category:Wave 1